


Love Squared

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Girl Squad - Freeform, Identity Reveal, Ladrien June, Shenanigans, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: When the girl squad figures out Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities, they become hellbent on bringing their two friends together in the only way that makes sense: Ladrien.





	1. Devils Roll the Dice, Angels Roll Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LNC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNC/gifts).



> It's Ladrien June, my dudes, and also today is my tumblr twin's birthday! Happy Birthday, Kaylee!! I have written you some Ladrien shenanigans that are yet to come, and the best part is: Luka is not invited to this fic. You're welcome. And Happy Birth!

Chapter 1

“What I’m about to tell you cannot leave this room,” Alya started, scanning the faces of her girl friends. “Once you possess this knowledge, you must do your best to avoid being akumatized, for if this information falls into the wrong hands, it could mean the end of the world as we know it.”

“Is this about a surprise party for Nino?” Alix asked, leaning against her fist.

“No.”

“Did you get Prince Ali’s phone number?” Rose perked up.

“No.”

“Did you murder someone and need our help to hide the body?” Everyone turned to Juleka with horrified expressions.

“No,” Alya’s eyebrows furrowed, and the girls all leaned in with inquisitive eyes. “I know the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

The girls all stared at her blankly before sitting back in their beanbags.

“Oh,” Mylene said, and Alya threw her head back with a groan.

“Okay, I know I have hunches all the time, but this time I’ve got a solid case,” she said, flipping over the cover of her large notebook situated on an easel. “Hear me out. I’ve always said that Adrien looks a little bit like Chat Noir, but have you guys ever noticed that he always seems to conveniently disappear when an akuma attacks?”

“Lots of people disappear when an akuma attacks. His bodyguard probably totes him off to some safehouse or something,” Mylene said pointedly.

“Yes, but even when the akuma isn’t at the school or anywhere near us, he always seems to excuse himself and then disappear until it’s over. Don’t you guys find that a little suspicious?” Alya huffed, crossing her arms over her chest when her friends seemed less than convinced. “Fine, maybe that’s coincidental, but do you guys remember my blog post about the magical creatures that grant Ladybug and Chat Noir their powers – the kwamis? And a few days later I asked Chat Noir after a battle what kind of food his kwami liked to eat to recharge, and he said Camembert? Well, Adrien left his bag open in class the other day, and you wanna know what I spotted? Camembert.”

“I mean, he’s really busy. Maybe it was just a snack,” Juleka mumbled.

“That’s not all,” Alya held up a finger. “When I was standing next to Nino while Adrien got his books out of his locker, he had two more wheels in his locker. Why does he need so much cheese if not to feed a very small and powerful creature so that he can transform at a moment’s notice?”

 “So, the dude really likes fancy cheese?” Alix shrugged.

“No, that’s the thing. He really doesn’t. He came over to hang at Nino’s with us last weekend, so I brought over some Camembert to test that theory, and Adrien admitted that he hates Camembert and can’t get it passed his nose,” Alya smirked, clasping her hands behind her back as the girls thought about it.

“That is odd,” Alix admitted.

“And it does all seem a little too much to be convenient,” Mylene agreed, and Alya beamed.

“So, then if Adrien is Chat Noir, then isn’t this bad news?” Rose said, and all eyes turned to her. “Chat Noir is in love with Ladybug, isn’t he?”

At that Alya smirked, and Alix quirked a brow.

“You said you know Ladybug’s identity too,” she said, and Alya tapped her ruler on her thigh.

“Have you ever noticed who else tends to disappear a lot and is always coming up with excuses around akuma attacks?” Alya asked, pursing her lips. “Marinette.”

“You think Marinette is Ladybug?” Alix scoffed. “She can barely walk on a flat surface without tripping over her own two feet, and you think _she’s_ Ladybug?”

“And I can prove it,” Alya nodded, and the girls all exchanged looks.

“Go on then.”

“What is Ladybug’s power?” Alya started, and Rose raised her hand.

“Luck!”

“Precisely. Now we know that the Miraculouses enhance all physical abilities, so wouldn’t the best identity coverup for a super coordinated and agile heroine be a klutz?” Alya said pointedly. “Marinette is always disappearing and coming up with excuses, she has a distaste for Chat Noir or the thought of Adrien being Chat Noir, and her kwami has a sweet tooth which is mighty convenient for someone whose parents are bakers.”

“You’ve officially lost your mind,” Alix said, and Alya rolled her eyes, pacing over to her computer.

“Maybe, but I’m just saying I played around a little with edits on my computer, and-” she pulled up two images. “On the left you see Ladybug with her mask digitally removed, and on the right is Marinette in the Ladybug costume from Clara’s music video.”

“Whoa,” Mylene gasped.

“No way,” Alix’s eyebrows raised, and Rose cupped a hand over her mouth.

“I rest my case,” Alya paced back over to her large notepad. “Now, this is where things get interesting because as Rose pointed out, Adrien or rather Chat Noir, is in love with Ladybug, and as we know Marinette is in love with Adrien which means that Ladybug is in love with Adrien.”

“And Ladybug doesn’t like Chat Noir, and Adrien doesn’t like Marinette, and presumably Marinette and Chat Noir don’t like each other either,” Alix listed.

“I call it,” Alya flipped over the next page, “the love square.”

“Ooh,” Rose cupped her hands over her cheeks.

“Four sides, I call them LadyNoir, Adrinette, MariChat, and Ladrien, each chasing the other in circles hopelessly,” Alya said, pointing to her diagram. “We have each taken a vow to help Marinette get together with Adrien, but the problem as Alix pointed out is that Adrien is in love with Ladybug. _But_ Marinette is Ladybug, so that means in order to help our best friend get her wish…”

“We’re going to set up Adrien with Ladybug!” Rose gasped, and a crooked grin spread over Alya’s lips.

“Precisely.”


	2. Baby, We're the New Romantics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally come back to update this in my Ladrien mood. Gonna try to finish it up this week.   
> True to form as this is a fic dedicated to my tumblr twin and friend, I will henceforth name each chapter after a Taylor Swift lyric that I deem appropriate or that comes into my brain first when I go to make the chapter titles. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Of all the people Ladybug expected to find in the park, Adrien Agreste was not one.

Well, to be fair, she only expected to find one person in the park that afternoon. When she’d found the rose with a note attached at her usual meeting place with Chat Noir with a request to meet in the park, she figured it was another one of his schemes to woo her, but she’d never been happier to be wrong.

He seemed just as shocked to see her, his cheeks darkening three shades before he swallowed hard and ran a hand through his hair, and Ladybug did her best not to stare like a weirdo.

“Um, hi,” he said looking too cute for words. “I got your note. You wanted to meet up?”

“Wait? What?” She blinked.

“I found this note in my locker,” he said, holding up a note similar to hers. “You didn’t leave it?”

“No, I’m here because I found a note too,” she said, retrieving it from her yoyo. “I thought it was Chat Noir.”

“I didn’t-” he started, and at Ladybug’s raised brow, quickly cleared his throat. “I- don’t understand then. We both got the same note to meet here, so who sent them?”

“Good question.” She pursed her lips and glanced around with narrowed eyes until she spotted a picnic set up on the other end of the park. “But I have a feeling it has something to do with that.”

“What is all of this?” Adrien asked when they approached as Ladybug picked up a card addressed to the both of them.

“Dear Ladybug/Adrien,

Don’t panic. We couldn’t help but notice that you two seem to like each other, so we’ve arranged a romantic picnic for the two of you. Don’t be shy, just enjoy it!

-The Ladrien Support Squad

P.S. Don’t deny your feelings. They’re obvious.

P.P.S. Ladrien is the couple name we made up for you two!”

When Ladybug finished reading, she glanced up at Adrien whose cheeks were as red as her suit, and she had a feeling hers were the same. Something in the handwriting was familiar, but she would investigate later.

“So,” Adrien said, clearing his throat. “Do you really- I mean, you know?”

“I-” Ladybug looked into his eyes, prepared to lie, but the timid, almost hopeful glint in them made her brain malfunction.

Because she didn’t _want_ to lie to him. Of course, she knew that she should. A superhero couldn’t be in a relationship with a civilian. It was too dangerous, and as she opened her mouth to say as much, Adrien spoke first.

“I do,” he said, and she felt goosebumps race up her back as her heart took off into a sprint. “I love you, Ladybug.”

“I…” She didn’t know what to say.

Adrien was in love with her! She could tell him she was in love with him too. He’d probably kiss her afterward, and she _really_ wanted to do that. But…she shouldn’t. But she wanted to. Could she? No. It was out of the question obviously. If Hawkmoth targeted Adrien, she’d never forgive herself.

“Sorry,” she said, closing her eyes and breathing a sigh. It was for his safety. At least, that’s what she told herself to lessen the pain. It didn’t work very well.

“Oh,” he said, and when she opened her eyes again, she saw his shoulders slump, the light in his eyes dimming. “Um, that’s okay. I- we barely know each other, so of course you’re not in love with me.”

Ladybug’s heart dropped to her feet as those sad green eyes lowered to his shoes. Then again, she thought, if Hawkmoth laid a single finger on those golden locks, she’d end him herself.

“No, I- do,” she said before she could think better of it, and now committed to the truth, added with a sigh, “I do love you, Adrien. It’s just that I-”

At her declaration, Adrien stepped forward and placed a kiss on her cheek, and she felt them warm under the softness of his lips. Adrien’s lips. On her cheek. Adrien in love with her. Was this another daydream? Adrien pulled back and flicked his gaze down to her lips, silently asking for more, and as she stretched up to meet him, she swiftly learned that this was far too vivid to be a daydream which could only mean that it was real.

Adrien was really kissing her! It was enough to distract her from the fact that someone out there set this up, and if someone could observe her feelings for Adrien by watching news footage then Hawkmoth probably could too. They’d have to tread carefully.

  
“I can’t believe this is really happening,” Adrien said with a dreamy sigh when they pulled away, and she let out a breathy laugh.

“I certainly didn’t expect it myself,” she said, biting her lip.

“I wonder who set this all up,” he said, glancing around at the candles and rose petals.

Yes, who indeed.

“No matter. I’m really glad they did.” He smiled at her. “Shall we?”

Ladybug couldn’t be too annoyed. Not when she spent the next hour and a half leaning against Adrien’s chest while they fed each other grapes and talked about how long they’d had their feelings. Of course, she couldn’t exactly tell him the whole truth since it would give away her identity, but she made up a believable enough story.

It was funny to her now, knowing that she’d been worried all this time about him being in love with someone else, never once believing that the other person could also be her. It wasn’t the her she’d imagined, but she’d take what she could get. Because she was Ladybug even without the mask, and one day she’d be able to tell him that. Then they’d get married, have three kids, a house, and a hamster named-

“I want to be with you, Ladybug,” Adrien was saying as he trailed his thumb along her jaw. “Earlier before I cut you off, you were going to say how dangerous this is, right?” He flicked those green eyes down to meet hers with a somberness she’d never seen before. “I didn’t want to hear it because I’ve wanted this for too long, and I don’t want to give you up now. Not when I know you love me back.”

“I just don’t want anything to happen to you,” she said, and the somberness went away, an almost amused glint taking its place.

“You don’t need to worry about me. I promise, I’ll be careful,” he said, tilting her chin up. “Besides, I know you’ll protect me.”

The kiss made her head spin, and more than anything, she didn’t want to let go. Everything she’d always dreamed of had been handed to her out of nowhere, and she didn’t care how selfish it was to kiss him back. She sacrificed so much for this city every day. Wasn’t it time that she got something in return? Couldn’t she have this?

Adrien seemed to think so as he held her close and kissed her deeply, delicately. He held her as if she were a precious, fragile doll, and Ladybug could tell that he was holding back, not wanting to be too forward or overly passionate. Always the gentleman.

“I promise, I won’t let anyone harm you,” she breathed against his lips, and she felt his curl into a smile.

“I know. I trust you.”

When Adrien left for his piano lesson, Ladybug let a breath pass her lips, glancing down at the card resting on the picnic basket. She picked it up again, examining the handwriting with pursed lips before tossing her yoyo across the street and pulling herself up into the rooftops with one tug.

 

Across town, the girls had gathered at Alya’s to celebrate their victory. They’d actually done it! Marinette was finally getting to be with her prince, and it was all thanks to them!

“They just looked so cute together,” Rose squealed, squishing her cheeks together.

“Imagine how cute they’re going to look when they find out! I can’t wait until they defeat Hawkmoth,” Mylene added.

“Okay, but just remember that this is all on the major DL. They can’t know that we’re the ones behind this, and no one else can know that we know. We’ve sworn a vow,” Alya said sternly, flicking her gaze to each of the girls in her room.

“Yeah, duh, we know.” Alix rolled her eyes. “We’re just happy that our friends are happy.”

“We just have to be extra careful and do everything we can to keep them together,” Alya said, holding out her hand. “Ladrien Support Squad, on three?”

The other girls all placed their hands in a circle, ready to recite their chant until a red and black spotted hand joined the mix, and they all scattered with shrieks. Ladybug crossed her arms over her chest and cocked a hip to one side.

“So, is anyone going to tell me why you’ve all decided to meddle in my love life, or am I going to have to guess?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only 4 chapters, I had to spice it up sooner rather than later ;)


End file.
